


The Most Unwanted Enemy

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fighting, Friends to Enemies, Secret Messages, Unconventional Format, abstract writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their familiarity with each other made them an equal match for another, but she still left him with unanswered questions. His mystery was trumped by her own. When would he see her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unwanted Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to keep writing FF stories. It just keeps happening.  
> Everything else'll be updated. I- I promise.

She doesnt' give chase but she jetisons when he stops

Her sword at the ready

Eyes soft and cold, seeing through him

He is a window, and she is the Sun

Her light will pierce him

But burn and sear him like he was paper over a flame

 

He would not waver

She would not let him

They would dance this marvelous dance of swords and sparks

Breathing, gritting, pushing, slashing

_Bouncing, countering, aiming, transporting, de-flec-ting_

 

He aimed a sword to her but she faded

Her after image blinked away

She surged forward

She smiled a bit as her sword met his chest

The blade didn't hitfin him but the force of magic did

Her sigils rotated inversely, shrinking in size

 

He saw the coil of power trail towards her

And rip through his body

He groaned in pain

Her feet landed safely on the floor

His back met it first

 

She turned her rapier, experimenting with its weight

She glided forward

Her feet touched the ground, leaving light and hot magic in her wake

When the tip of her sword thrust forward, he was gone

His fingers wrapped around a lance

The sweeping wave of his sigil slammed against her like a wall

The stream of blue energy condensed and pushed him upward

As he landed, the phantom silhouettes of his arsenal surrounded him

 

It was an equal display of force and wit

When one gained the advantage, the other took it back

Pulling, calling fighting, thinking

 

Waiting

Watching

 

They stood meters apart now

Peering to each other from opposite sides of the shattered bridge

She tipped her head to one side and closed her eyes

Her hands went behind her back

Her sigil dispersed and surrounded her

 

He watched and waited, thinking it was a new attack

 

Not an attack

But a retreat

 

She opened her eyes again and spoke softly

Wanting to send him an important message

But wanting to protect him from the words

She pressed her fingers to her lips

And sent the words to him with a flick of her wrist

 

The soft warmth of white-gold surrounded his head

Gentle words whispered into his ears

When the message was conveyed, he was alert with surprise

But before he could reply to her words

His compatriot was gone.

 


End file.
